Show Me Your Teeth
by InvisibleInkling
Summary: A potions class accident leads to something no one expected. Originally a smut piece, but I uh, I...accidentally wrote some plot in there? Wut?
1. Teeth

_**Hello all. Well, I've always loved Drarry, haven't so many of us? And in an effort to corrupt my ridiculously innocent friend Annie, I wrote this. The ideas struck me late at night, so please forgive some of the quality imperfections, chalk them up to lack of sleep. This is also my first story with actual slash in it, so…be gentle. ;)**_

_**Without further ado, I present to you, a plotless little smut/love piece. Enjoy. **_

"_**Show Me Your Teeth"**_

"Merlin, this is bloody impossible!", exclaimed a highly exasperated Ronald Weasley, as the potion they were making, which he had just added turnip root to, turned a ghastly shade of green, when it was supposed to be turning electric blue.

"Calm down, Ron" said Harry, shaking his head at his short-tempered friend and adding thestral milk to neutralize the turnip root. Their potion turned the appropriate color. Ron plopped down into his chair, fuming.

"Okay, it says to let that simmer for five minutes." said Harry, reading from the text. Ron mumbled something incomprehensible.

Harry let his eyes wander towards the front of the room, settling on the back of a blonde head, that of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. Said blonde was currently becoming quite frustrated with his partner.

"Goyle, you blithering idiot, I said mince the red-bottomed tube fungus, not crush it! Now look what you've done!" Their cauldron had begun to sputter and smoke like hot oil. Suddenly, the pot exploded, spilling a metallic gold potion all over the table, the floor, and more immediately important, Malfoy's scowling face. He growled indignantly, and looked like he would hex Goyle's ears off any second. The Gryffindors in the room howled with laughter. Then the room seemed to fall silent as Ron stood up, shaking with laughter, and called "What's the matter, Malfoy? Weren't you due for a facial anyway?"

Draco whirled around and glared at Ron. The phrase "If looks could kill" flashed through Harry's mind. He instinctively gripped his wand in the pocket of his robes, just as Malfoy drew his own. In a menacing tone just above a whisper, which could now be heard in the utter silence of the room: "What was that, Weasley? Didn't catch that last bit." Ron shrank back unwillingly in his chair. The glint in Draco's eyes screamed malicious intent, and Harry wouldn't have put it past Draco to hex Ron right there. Harry stood, drawing his wand, facing Draco and glaring back at him. To his surprise, Draco's scowl morphed into a sort of amused smile. He chuckled "Oh, look here, surprise, surprise, Saint Potter steps in to save his orange friend's sorry blood-traitor arse!" A few Slytherins snickered. Harry's face hardened and he said emphatically: "Sit down, Malfoy, we've heard this bit before, no one's in any mood for your melodrama. And you still have potion on your face. Can't be good for your fragile complexion. "

Malfoy scoffed indignantly, smirking. "Why should I, Potter? You scared?" Harry rolled his eyes; it was like first year all over again. Stubbornly taking advantage of Harry's lack of response, Malfoy continued to taunt him. "Since you're too terrified to duel me, Potter, find your voice again and answer me two things."

"And what might those be, Malfoy?"

"Are you gay?"

Harry was surprised by the question, but answered easily:

"Yes" This was common knowledge, but a few gasps still rose from the silent crowd, "What else?"

"Can I take you out?" Draco smirked devilishly at him.

"Yes" Harry answered before thinking "I mean...no! Why would you do that? We hate each other!" Harry fought in vain to stop the blush that stained his cheeks.

"Apparently not quite as much as you thought, Harry" said Draco cheekily "Meet me on the Quidditch Pitch at eight tomorrow night. I hope you don't back out, I do hate disappointment. " Draco pouted cutely, then smirked again, then turned and strode out of the classroom, swaying his hips minutely. Harry was fairly sure he was the only one who noticed this subtlety. The rest of the class filed out in shocked silence. Harry fell once more into his seat next to a stunned Ron, who turned to him and asked in a strangely calm tone: "What the bloody hell just happened?"

And Harry answered, in an equally shocked and tranquil manner: "I just agreed to go on a date with Draco Malfoy."

_You mean the one you've been secretly crushing on for three years?_ his inner voice interjected.

_Shut up,_ Harry argued with himself. _I have not been__**crushing**__ on him!_

_Yes you have._ Harry could almost see himself smirking.

_Sod off,_ he mentally conceded, and was immediately brought back to reality by Hermione trying to get his attention.

Hermione, who had seen this coming since the day Harry came out, helped him stand in his state of shock, and led both boys back to the common room with a knowing smile.

By the next morning, news had spread like wildfire, the whispers and stares directed at Harry and Draco both were more numerous and obvious than usual. Classes flew by in a hazy blur, and before Harry knew what was happening, he was tearing his wardrobe apart in search of perfect attire, rejecting everything he laid hands on. Ginny stood in the corner of his room, smiling fondly as he frantically considered a dark green shirt and black slacks. He ran into the bathroom and emerged minutes later in the ensemble, looking apprehensive.

"What do you think, Gin? Does the green make me look like I'm trying too hard?"

"No Harry, you look great, green is your color, it matches your eyes. Just a few minor adjustments... " She approached him, eyes sparkling mischievously, wand drawn. She flicked it once and his shirt turned to silk. Again and the first three buttons sprung open. A third time and his hair, which he had tried so desperately to make behave, looked once again as if he had just rolled out of bed.

"Ginny! Damn it, that took me twenty minutes to get right!"

Ginny laughed. "It looks better this way, trust me. Screams 'I just got shagged!'"

Harry knew it was pointless to argue with the redhead. "FIne," he conceded, "anything else?"

"One more thing, " said Ginny, and she flicked her wand again, transforming Harry's loose-fitting slacks into tight, form-hugging leather trousers to match his black leather boots. Harry nearly squeaked at his image in the mirror "Sweet Merlin," he gasped, "what did you do?"

Ginny smiled "I made you even more irresistible, hun. Don't worry about the pants, really. They won't stay on long once Draco sees you. " She winked and Harry blushed scarlet. He cast a quick "Tempus": 7:45. He had to go.

He turned around, "Thanks, Ginny", he said, giving her a hug. Pulling away, she whispered, "Get some!" in his ear and playfully shoved him out the door. He raced down the stairs and out of the common room, hearing whistles and a few taunts called after him. He ran through the corridors and out over the grounds, slowing as he came over the hill next to the pitch. He looked up and saw that familiar head of blonde hair. Draco wore a grey t-shirt under a tight leather vest, black jeans, and silver shoes. The most amazing part though, was a shiny silver choker, fashioned in the likeness of a snake with jade eyes, which moved and curled effortlessly around his neck as if it were alive. Harry stepped closer to get a better look at the domineering piece of jewelry, and continued on this path until Draco looked up, meeting Harry's eyes with his own and smiled crookedly.

"You came. " said Draco, his voice hiding how ecstatic he felt to have not been stood up by the Boy Who Lived.

_Not yet, maybe later,_ said the part of Harry's mind that was focused on how good Draco looked in those pants...and that vest...

"Yes. Of course I did, you're Draco bloody Malfoy, Slytherin sex god..."

Harry mentally smacked himself. _Control yourself, Potter!_

Draco merely laughed. "Wow, someone's eager," he said, smirking. "Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves," he continued after a momentary pause. "Come now, I want to show you my favourite place for a night out." With this, Draco smiled impishly again and firmly took hold of Harry's hand. To his own surprise, Harry felt no compulsion to pull away.

As they walked into Hogsmeade, Harry contented himself with stealing looks at Draco as he led Harry down a few side streets in the magical town. Harry's heart nearly stopped when Draco took a hard right down an alleyway and stopped in front of a dark establishment with a neon sign reading "Teeth" above the black-lit entryway and said, "This is the place."

"A...A gay club?" Harry stammered, his heart pounding in his chest.

Draco, once again, laughed in that infuriatingly superior yet carefree way of his "Surely you didn't think I'd take you to the Three Broomsticks or somewhere equally drab and boring?"

Harry regained his breath and said "No, of course not" in a quiet sarcastic voice, half to himself.

"Of course not" he heard echoed in his ear, Draco's voice was so smooth, so alluring, so..._close_.

"Don't worry, Harry," the drawling voice continued, "I'll stay close the entire time. Won't let anyone _else_ touch you." The blonde wrapped his arm confidently around Harry's waist, feeling him shiver and laughing seductively in his ear "Come now, we'll have fun." Harry's heart pounded a frantic tempo in his chest as Draco strode past the man guarding the entrance as if he owned the place. It briefly crossed Harry's mind that it was possible that he actually did. Draco's grip tightened around his waist as they made their way through the throng of drunken, dancing bodies, to the bar. Harry fumbled in his shirt pocket for a few Galleons, but Draco stopped him, placing a hand over his against his chest. Harry realized that Draco could feel his heartbeat, which only served to increase his pulse. Draco simply smirked and said "Don't be stupid, Harry. I invited you here, drinks are on me."

Harry started to object; "But I-"

"Stop it, Harry, or I'll be forced to occupy your mouth some other way." Draco interrupted with mock sternness.

_Oh, but you'd like that, wouldn't you?_ That inner voice again. Except this time, Harry didn't argue.

Draco placed some money on the bar when the bartender came around. "Two firewhiskies to start, please." he said in a charming drawl. The bartender immediately began pouring their drinks, and when they were delivered, Draco pushed one into Harry's hand. "Here. Cheers." he said, clinking their glasses and throwing back his shot. Harry was more hesitant, slowly sipping at the strong drink. By Draco's third shot, his inhibitions began to fall away. He sat closer to Harry, held him tighter, and in slurred speech began saying things Harry thought he'd never hear from those perfect lips.

"Harry...Harry do you know how long I've *hic* wanted you? How long I've wanted to kiss you, to touch you, to..." he seemed to lose his train of thought here, until he picked up very suddenly, almost startling Harry, who had gotten distracted by Draco's hair practically glowing under the blacklights. "... Three years, Harry. I knew I fancied boys by the time I was thirteen and I looked at you and you were just so lovely I said...I said 'I want _HIM_'"

_Lovely? Did Draco Malfoy just call you lovely?_

Draco continued, his voice turning soft, like velvet, as he leaned in so close to Harry that they might've kissed and said "And...guess what Harry James Potter? Draco Malfoy _always_ gets what he wants. "

The night continued, the drinks kept flowing and by Harry's third drink he had loosened up considerably and was now pressed close against Draco, almost sprawled across his lap. Draco, now on his fifth (or was it the sixth?) shot, had removed his vest and was now running his hand up and down the inside of Harry's thigh, dangerously close to the growing bulge in those unforgiving leather pants. Suddenly, Draco's head sprung up from where it had been laying on Harry's shoulder. Draco looked at Harry with glazed, excited eyes. "Dance with me, Harry" the intoxicated blonde drawled as if he was asking Harry to make love...

_Another thing you wouldn't object to_. Harry was too far gone to argue, plus, his subconscious was far from wrong.

"Are..are you sure? I can't...Draco, I can't dance..." Harry protested halfheartedly.

"Nonsense, Harry, nonsense" slurred Draco, shaking his head comically, causing a few more strands of his blonde coif to fall loosely over his forehead. Harry decided he definitely liked it better that way, and was about to comment when Draco grabbed his forearm and dragged him onto the dance floor, amidst the gyrating bodies of the other couples. Harry's breath hitched when Draco found them a place on the floor, spun around, grabbed Harry tightly around the waist, his wrists crossing and hands resting on the curve of Harry's ass, and pulled him flush against his hard body. Harry froze in shock and some sort of frightened pleasure as Draco began grinding his pelvis slowly against Harry's.

Their attire left little to the imagination and Harry could feel Draco's urgent arousal against his own. He closed his eyes and shuddered from sheer sensory overload. The sounds of people around him, the thumping bass and trancelike beats of the music. The smell of alcohol and the scent that was only Draco and no one else, and the feeling of him so tantalizingly close against Harry's body, pulsating with want and need and pure arousal. Harry's head swam until he realized he was frozen in Draco's arms when his so-persuasive-it should-be-illegal, velvet voice and hot, delicious breath were in Harry's ear, begging, "Just relax, Harry. Move with me." Draco continued to press his body against Harry's, and then his lips were elsewhere, skimming down Harry's jaw line to his trembling lips, where he pulled away just slightly so that the boys lips were just barely touching. Harry responded immediately, his breathing began to quicken in anticipation, until Draco closed that tiny gap, his lips moving softly and warmly against Harry's. Desperate for breath but not wanting to break the kiss, Harry snaked a hand into Draco's hair, pulling him impossibly closer to deepen the kiss. Draco took control, flicking his tongue out across Harry's lips, asking for entrance. Harry moaned into Draco's passionate touch, allowing him to thoroughly explore his pliant mouth. He tasted of alcohol and mint. Harry became more daring, running his hands up under Draco's shirt, memorizing every detail of his sculpted torso. He ran his hand lightly over one of Draco's erect nipples, earning a moan from the taller blonde. Harry committed the sound to memory and decided he must hear more. He slowly ran his hands down Draco's gyrating torso and toyed with the button and zipper on his jeans. Just as Harry got them open, Draco's insistent hand stopped him "Wait, Harry" he gasped, "I have a little gift for you..."

With this, Draco pulled away, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him through the crowd, towards the stage in the back of the club where two mostly naked dancers writhed sensually around metal poles. Members of the audience hooted and hollered, a few even threw money.

"Stay here" said Draco, depositing Harry at the front of the crowd next to the stage "you'll like this."

Draco hurried over to the side of the stage and said something to the guard who oversaw the performances. The man then gestured to the dancers, who gave a final mischievous glance to the audience and left the stage. The patrons began to protest, until Draco climbed the three stairs leading up to the stage and strutted languidly over to one of the poles. He gripped it, pulled himself up and wrapped his legs lazily around it. The music pulsed as he slowly slid down the pole. Harry couldn't help picturing that pole as something else as Draco's hands smoothly slid up and down it. Reaching the floor, Draco kicked his silver shoes into the crowd. Harry barely heard the excited screams of whoever caught them. Arching his strong back sensually, Draco began ridding himself of his already unbuttoned jeans. Standing, making sure his taut ass faced the crowd, particularly Harry; he threw his jeans in the brunette's direction. Startled and stunned with arousal, Harry just caught them, and Draco smiled wantonly at him, lifting his arms above his head and leaning against his pole, gripping it and arching his form forward. His silk briefs did little to hide his growing arousal. Harry felt heat rise inside him at the sight.

Reaching down, Draco grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it upward, slowly exposing the pale skin of his muscled abdomen inch by torturous inch, lifting the shirt over his head and once again throwing the article to Harry, who was hit in the face this time. He removed the fabric from over his eyes to see Draco, wearing nothing but black silk briefs and his writhing silver choker, crawling slowly towards the edge of the stage, looking straight at Harry with bright eyes burning with arousal. As he reached the edge of the stage, Harry stepped closer and the blonde captured his lips in a brief, searing kiss. Re-positioning himself, Draco gripped Harry's shoulders and jumped down off the stage.

Harry kissed him hungrily, releasing intense feelings of jealousy that he had been too stunned to indulge before. He kissed down Draco's smooth neck, biting at the sensitive place above his collarbone, determined to mark him as his own, eliciting another precious moan from the other male. Harry soothed the bite with gentle strokes of his tongue, making the blonde shiver with pleasure. Draco leaned his head down and moaned in Harry's ear; "You like that? It was all for you, Harry. Tonight I let go of all my insecurities just for you. " Harry smiled against Draco's skin. He wasn't sure if it was just the firewhiskey talking, but he liked the sound of it all the same.

"You're perfect, Draco." Harry said, kissing him once more, pulling out his wand and regretfully spelling Draco's clothes back on and "Accio"-ing his shoes from the crowd. "Let's go home"

After stumbling back onto the grounds and sneaking back into the castle, Harry was still feeling quite intoxicated, and Draco's slurred, hushed speech and frequent giggling were enough to prove he was in the same state. Harry marveled at his defined features and the way his hair was messed from their wild night of dancing and drinking. His stomach tightened in excitement as Draco led him down a random corridor and pulled him closer, whispering huskily in his ear "Harry...why don't you come down to the Ssssslytherin dorms tonight, hm? Being a Malfoy does have its advantages. Sure, everyone hates me, but Daddy dearest made _QUITE SURE_ I'd have a room to myself! If only he knew I'd be using it to shag the bloody Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter! Ha!"

Harry's eyes widened in the dark. _Shag?_ His heart pounded at the implications, his stomach somersaulted with excitement, and he once again felt something stirring below his belt. He tried to get his drunken wits about him as he placed a finger to Draco's lips in a silent reminder to be quiet. The intoxicating, intoxicated blonde just kissed his fingers and quietly laughed again, leaning down towards the shorter boy and finding the spot on his neck that drove him crazy, kissing, biting and licking his way down to his shoulder. Harry fought back a moan and pleaded; "Draco...Draco, love, stop...wait..."

Sadly, Draco complied as they reached the staircase leading down to the dungeons. Suddenly, Draco placed a hand on Harry's upper back and one on the backs of his thighs, lifting him up bridal style. Harry had to stop himself from yelping in surprise. He attempted to free himself from Draco's grasp, but again, the taller boy just laughed, a sound like warm honey in tea, but darker...sexier, Harry thought. He leaned down to Harry's ear again and drawled, "Oh, don't struggle, it only gets better from here. Trust me. Now, I hope you're not...afraid of the dark."

Shivering as Draco descended the stairway with confident steps, he weakly shot back a slurred retort; "Arrogant prat."

Draco smiled at him, "You like it."

Harry had to admit; he was in no place to argue, so he didn't. By this time they came upon a cherry wood door with the name "Draco Malfoy" inscribed in glowing gold letters on it's surface, and with a shiny, round, brass apparatus where the handle would normally be, which upon closer inspection, looked something like a rotary phone dial.

Draco explained: "It responds only to my touch."

"Like me, then." Harry observed, too drunk to realize the awkwardness of his comment.

Draco unlocked the door by placing each of the fingertips of his left hand in the little round gaps in the lock. He carried Harry in onto plush, emerald green carpeting and set him down gently.

"I'll be back in just a minute, Harry. Make yourself comfortable." Draco said in a velvety smooth tone that just dared you to defy him. With this, Draco left the bedroom, disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Harry examined the room with awe and just the slightest hint of envy. The room was circular, with a huge four-poster canopy bed to one side, and a large mahogany wardrobe to the opposite side. The trunk holding Draco's school things was poised at the end of the bed. On the far side of the room, a charm had been placed to create the illusion of a large bank of windows, out of which one could see an image mimicking the actual outdoor conditions, as the ceiling in the Great Hall did.

Harry remembered Draco's command and sat on the green bedding of Draco's four-poster. He removed his boots and undid the fly on his tight leather trousers. He clumsily undid a button on his shirt. From here, Harry struggled to remove the skintight leather. Too drunk to remember to use magic, he lay sprawled against the black satin pillows on the bed, having given up on the pants for the moment. He did, however, successfully open all the buttons on his green silk shirt. Finishing the task, he was about to look up when he was startled by Draco's smooth, yet husky voice in his ear, "Miss me?"

Now Harry did look up. The gasp that escaped his lips could not be stopped. Draco was standing before him completely naked. Every one of Harry's wildest fantasies couldn't hold a dim candle to seeing Draco like this. Harry felt himself grow to full erection at the sight. Draco was strong and well-sculpted, but not overly muscled. Like a statue of Adonis carved out of pale marble and brought to life. Harry tried not to gawk, looking away and fiddling with his collar. Draco was perfect. How could he compare to that? As if he needed to be more aware of his presence, Draco placed a hand on the bulge in those deliciously tempting pants. He practically growled in Harry's ear; "Harry, for Merlin's sake, look at me." Draco gently tilted Harry's face up and towards him, forcing him to (not so unwillingly) behold his stunning body, including his fully erect, nine-inch member. Harry blushed madly at this, and then at Draco's eyes, which were half-lidded and burning with lust. Draco suddenly pressed their mouths together in a heated kiss, running his tongue across Harry's lips, and then plundering his warm, willing mouth. Harry tasted firewhiskey on his breath. Draco bit down on Harry's bottom lip, eliciting a whimper and a moan from the boy below him. Pausing in his passionate ministrations, Draco commented in a breathless whisper, "You know, Harry, you're allowed to stare. It's not a crime. You're meant to look. You've...never done this before, have you?" Draco looked at him with burning, earnest grey eyes.

"No. I'm sorry," said Harry, ashamed of his inexperience.

"Don't apologize, Harry. I'm so glad I'm you're first. I promise, it will be wonderful. I'll be gentle." He eyed Harry up and down. "But this...this will never do. Let me help you. Sit up." Harry did so, and Draco removed his unbuttoned shirt, kissing his collarbone and slowly-revealed shoulders. Eyeing the stubborn pants, he bit his lip at the very obvious bulge between Harry's legs.

"I do rather fancy leather on you, Harry." Draco said, arousal clear in his voice.

"Ginny's idea." said Harry, blushing.

"I must say, the Weaselette does have rather good taste." Draco replied, sliding a hand along Harry's open fly and under the waistband of the offending article, brushing Harry's erection and prompting the dark-haired boy to gasp and blush more.

_"Like a virgin, touched for the very first time!" _sang Harry's inner voice in the words of the Muggle singer he had heard once, Madonna.

Draco proceeded to expertly peel off Harry's trousers, leaving him in only Gryffindor maroon boxers, which Draco shook his head at momentarily and then moved down to the waistband, removing Harry's last shred of modesty with his teeth. Faced with Harry's naked form and rather impressive erection, Draco lowered his head to level with the object of his ultimate desire.

Foreseeing what happened next, Harry interjected "Draco...you don't have to-"

Yes, I do Harry. I want to. Just relax, just enjoy it." Before Harry could object further, Draco deep-throated his throbbing cock in one swift motion. Harry let out a loud moan, tangling his hands in Draco's silky hair and unconsciously pushing him down. Draco hummed in satisfaction, increasing Harry's own pleasure, and the volume of his moans. Pulling back and swirling his tongue around the head, then sucking hard and taking Harry's full length in again. Harry felt the muscles in his abdomen contract in pure pleasure. He began to fight against his impending climax, fighting the heat that began to spread over his body and flood to his lower half. He found himself thrusting into Draco's mouth, needing more. Draco stared at him from under his light lashes with lustful eyes as his head bobbed up and down in pursuit of Harry's pleasure. The sight alone was enough to almost drive Harry over the edge. This, paired with the actual feeling of Draco's skillful, sinful mouth, put an end to him. His vision went white, and he screamed, coming harder than he ever had in his life. Just as his kiss-bruised lips formed Draco's name, his scream was caught in the blonde's own mouth. Draco pulled away and commanded huskily; "Say it again. My name. Say it, Harry." He stroked Harry's spent cock to hardness, as if as incentive. Still gasping shocked from his intense climax, Harry moaned "Draco..."

Draco was euphoric "Gods, yes, so fucking beautiful" he breathed, kissing down Harry's torso, coming to his member, erect again. Harry spoke again "Draco..."

"Mhm?" Draco practically moaned at the sound, eyes closing in pleasure.

"...you...you swallowed." Harry said, blushing yet again.

Draco suddenly looked up at him with serious, yet amused eyes. "Of course I did, Harry. Did you like it?"

"Yes" said Harry earnestly.

"Good. I promise it only gets better. Are you ready?" Draco said with the utmost honesty and caring, such as Harry had never seen from the Slytherin. It startled Harry a little. Maybe it was the alcohol? But he didn't really want to believe that.

Harry's stomach lurched. He knew what was next. He was more than willing. He was ready.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Draco, believe me, I've never been more sure of anything. I want this."

Draco suddenly got a satisfied look about him. He finally had Harry right where he had wanted him all these years. He smiled and said, "Get on your hands and knees, Harry" in a smooth drawl that turned Harry on immensely. Then in a husky whisper: "Show me that fine arse, you tease. Leather pants, my ass..." Harry obeyed, shivering at Draco's commanding tone. He heard Draco release a small sound of arousal, then, to his surprise; the blonde climbed around to face him and began kissing his face, neck, and shoulders. Amidst gasps and quiet moans, Harry questioned "Draco, what-"

"Ssh, Harry, relax, you must relax." Harry immediately saw why, as Draco inserted a finger into his entrance when he thought Harry was distracted. Harry moaned loudly at this new, strange, pleasurable sensation. Draco added a finger, preparing Harry for what was to follow.

Harry began to enjoy himself more as he adjusted to penetration. He found himself thrusting backward onto Draco's hand, moaning lightly in time with his movements. Draco chuckled darkly. "You like that, Harry? Tell me how you like it or I'll stop.'"

Harry's closed eyes flew open. "Draco, no! I love it, it feels better than I imagined. Please don't stop. /Please. More/. "

Draco was becoming more aroused by the second, pumping his fingers in and out of Harry, hearing him moan and beg was just too much. "Say the magic word again, Harry."

"Please, Draco, please..."

"Please what, Harry?" Draco pushed his luck, turning them both on even more. He lined his cock up with Harry's entrance, leaning down and kissing his shoulder blades, whispering in his ear "Tell me what you want..."

"Take me, Draco. Fuck me."

He heard Draco moan deliciously and release a shuddering breath behind him as the head of his cock entered Harry's tight heat. Harry screamed. It hurt. He knew it would, but Gods, Draco was so big. Harry moaned in pain and began to breathe faster. Draco leaned down again, and in a calming, silken voice, however broken by his heavy breath, reminded him "Relax, Harry. Just relax. It will feel good in a minute, promise."

Harry forced himself to obey, closing his eyes, breathing deeply and forcing his muscles to go lax. In response, Draco pushed a bit deeper, then a bit more, all the while caressing and kissing Harry's back and ass, until he was fully inside of him. Harry was suddenly very aware of his fullness. He was still in considerable pain, but under it now was an edge of pleasure at the new sensation. Draco began making aroused, impatient sounds, until Harry gave him the command: "Draco...m-move, p-please." Draco released a breath he had seemingly been holding, drew back and plunged himself deeper into Harry, who screamed again, but this time more in pleasure than pain. "Yes, Draco, yes, again..." he panted. Draco complied and soon found a slow rhythm, thrusting into Harry, moaning and gasping in time until Harry began to push back. "Faster, Draco…hmm." he managed to force out between moans.

"Whatever you say, love." moaned Draco in his ear. A part of Harry's mind briefly wondered _Love?..No, no, must be the whiskey talking._ before Draco set a more frantic pace. He reached around to Harry's untouched cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts. In the onslaught of sensations and indescribable pleasure, Harry was reduced to an endless stream of unconscious dirty blather and curse words he had never used until this moment. Every few thrusts Draco took to giving him a smart slap on the arse, which surprisingly he found made him want to scream in pleasure. A few times he did. Draco would lean down and say terribly dirty things, but nothing surprised him now, and his body was about to collapse from the pleasure and sheer long-windedness of their lovemaking when Draco ground out "Coming!" and screamed Harry's name a second later, his hot essence filling the brunette below him, who came a moment later, his scream in harmony with the first. And they collapsed, exhausted and finally satisfied onto damp sheets, pulling them up about themselves and, paralyzed by the intensity of the event, lay motionless for the better part of half an hour. Harry was the first to stir, pressing closer to Draco's body, slick with sweat, breathing "Merlin...Draco..." and becoming speechless, laying his head on Draco's chest. A minute later, as if Draco's mind had needed the time to catch up to reality, he said, "I know, Harry. I know. Me too." And that sufficed. And it was in this way, completely exposed and contentedly intertwined, that the new lovers drifted to sleep.

_**And so ends my little one-shot. Hope you liked it, hope it wasn't too terrible. ;) Leave a review and you get to watch Harry and Draco drunk-kiss. In regards to my other stories, particularly "Till Death Do Us Part; the Alternative Story", they are on hiatus until further notice. That is, until I figure out what happens next. Sorry. Also, did anyone else think of the Lady Gaga song "Teeth" when you saw the title? If you did, I love you and we should be friends ;) Anyway, enough rambling. Review/Favourite/Subscribe.**_

_**P.S. Annie: Feeling corrupted? ;)**_


	2. Morning

_**Wow! Seven reviews in 24 hours! And so many favourites, and an offer to translate my story into French! I feel so loved. And inspired. So here is the unplanned Chapter 2 to our little adventure!**_

Harry awoke abruptly. He sat up, then groaned and lay back down on the plush bed. He was in pain. His head hurt and his ass was sore. _Oh, right._ Then he remembered: He was in the dungeon. Memories of last night washed over him and he looked to his left, where Draco slept. Harry had been slumbering against his bare chest. Draco looked like the epitome of peace, his pale eyelids and blonde lashes obscuring his grey eyes. His hair fell gently over his forehead, and his right arm was slung over Harry's hips. Looking down. Harry realized he was still completely naked. And had morning wood. _Great, _he thought, rubbing his temples to soothe the throbbing ache in his head.

_At least you've got someone to help you out. When the little Adonis finally wakes up, _commented his inner voice. Harry smiled. He leaned on his elbow and watched Draco sleep. His chest rose and fell lightly. Harry lightly traced patterns on Draco's skin. He felt Draco's breath hitch slightly after a minute, and his eyes opened slowly. Settling his gaze on Harry, Draco smiled "Morning," he said sleepily.

"Morning, Draco."

Suddenly, Draco groaned loudly and gripped his head. "Sweet Merlin, my head" he ground out, looking at Harry with a pained expression.

"I know. Mine kills too, and you drank more than I did. Do you remember anything?"

Draco looked down as he searched his memory. He spotted Harry's 'little problem' under the sheet and pointed. "I remember _that,_" he said smiling, then, meeting Harry's eyes, he said, "And I remember you, Harry, and what you sounded like, what you looked like. The rest is hazy, but I remember what we did when we got back here last night."

"Do you remember anything before that? Back at the club?"

"Barely. But it doesn't matter now. I had the time of my life with you, Harry. " Draco leaned in and kissed Harry sweetly. Or it would have been sweet, had Draco not just been sleeping for six hours, following a night of heavy drinking. Harry grimaced slightly. A look of realization crossed Draco's face and he muttered "Sorry."

"No, no, I probably reek, too" Harry replied awkwardly.

"Well then, how about we brush our teeth, for everyone's sake," Draco suggested, "I have some hangover remedy stashed away." Then he put on a smooth, seductive tone that Harry thought should not be possible this early in the morning, with a hangover no less, and continued, "And I do suppose we could both use a shower…pity I've only got one, the Malfoy fortune can only go so far before Daddy gets thrown in Azkaban." Draco smiled, despite the dark end to his cheeky statement.

Harry caught Draco's meaning and blushed despite himself. "Okay," he said. He started to disentangle himself from Draco and leave the bed. When they were both standing, Draco approached him, still completely exposed, as Harry was, and laid a hand against his cheek.

"You blush a lot. You really are a virgin. Or…were a virgin, weren't you? Quite becoming, the color."

"Yes." Harry admitted, trying not to blush still deeper. When he failed, Draco's eyes traveled lower, to Harry's erection, still un-dealt with.

"And rather insatiable, I see. It's okay, I like that," said Draco, his eyes darkening. "As much as I would hate it, you can put that robe on for the time being, if you wish." He pointed to a black silk bathrobe hanging on the door of his wardrobe. Harry put it on, and Draco turned, still naked, and headed into the bathroom.

"Overly self-confident prat," Harry muttered fondly.

_You looooooove him, _interjected Harry's conscience, sounding like a child, but Harry knew his "self" was right.

"Shut up." Harry accidentally said out loud.

"What was that, love?" Draco called from the bathroom.

"Nothing." _Okay, I do. Happy?_

_ Yes. Took you bloody long enough._

Harry shook his head, theoretically to clear it, making his hangover fight back and his head throb. He followed Draco belatedly into the bathroom. The separate room was all white marble and granite, and it was HUGE. There was a double sink, and a huge mirror, which Draco stood before, brushing his teeth, wearing a robe like Harry's, but in green.

"What do you need a double sink for?" Harry asked, at a loss of what to do without a toothbrush.

"Blaise likes to barge in and use it, and make fun of me for spending twenty minutes on my hair." Draco said, removing his toothbrush from his mouth.

Harry had to laugh. "Twenty minutes? Really? I thought it just dried like that."

"You're sorely mistaken, Harry. Not all of us have wash-and-wear, just-shagged hair, you know. Now turn away."

"What for? So you can spit?"

"Malfoys don't spit, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of all things, Draco, you just walked around your bloody suite naked in front of me, for Merlin's sake."

"No, that was for your sake. Now turn away."

Harry laughed, rolled his eyes again and complied, hearing toothpaste hit polished granite and water running. When Draco was done, Harry turned and asked, "Do you have a spare brush?" looking around awkwardly.

Draco handed him a spare and laughed, saying, "Always prepared, Harry, that's a Malfoy."

Harry began brushing his teeth, and watched in the mirror as Draco shed his robe and started the shower. Transfixed by Draco's body, he almost hit his head on the faucet when he finished. Harry rinsed his mouth with water from a…_was that a crystal wineglass? Leave it to Draco. _He turned around and was momentarily confused, until he realized Draco had entered the shower. He head him call, voice muffled by running water: "What's taking you so long, Harry. Get in already."

"W-with you?" Harry stuttered.

"Yes, with me Harry, for Gods' sake, we made love, now get in."

_Made looooooove, _sang Harry's inner voice as he stepped forward and tentatively pulled back the curtain. Draco stood with his face to the stream, eyes closed, rinsing a lather of shampoo from his hair. Water fell in torrents around his body. Harry stared, unable to move, feeling his erection grow to full stature. He admired Draco's body, shining with water, until the blonde spoke, eyes still closed.

"Stop staring, Harry. I know it's hard, but honestly. Get in the shower."

Harry's hands shook as he removed his robe and let it fall to the marble floor, stepping under the stream in front of Draco, blocking the stream. Draco opened his eyes. "Finally," he said huskily. He gripped Harry's shoulders and pressed his back against the wall, kissing him hungrily. Then he stopped abruptly, handing Harry a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap. "Would you rather do it, or shall I?"

"I will." said Harry shyly. Draco backed up and stood against the back wall of the shower, putting a remarkable distance between their bodies, considering it was indeed a _shower. _Harry self-consciously began lathering his hair with the shampoo, then his body with the soap, while Draco stood against the wall, watching. Harry rushed through the process, much to Draco's chagrin.

"Show's over so soon?" he said when Harry finished and looked at him. Draco stepped forward and kissed him again, his tongue invading Harry's mouth and deepening the kiss. Draco pressed his body against Harry's and Harry moaned into his mouth when their erections touched. Draco reached between them and gripped Harry firmly, running his hand in swift, firm strokes over Harry's shaft, circling the head with his thumb. His free hand ran through Harry's hair, over his back, stopping to fondle the curve of his ass. He continued to stroke Harry and kiss him with a passion that held more than lust, until Harry came with a moan and a heated whisper: "Draco!"

By this time the water had run cold, leaving Draco with no 'problem' to be dealt with, although he eyes and mind still screamed with lust and love for the panting brunette. Draco reached over and turned the faucet off, holding Harry close for a moment in the steamy room, whispering, "Much better." With a quick kiss to his lips, Draco looked at Harry, hesitating before saying, "I love you, Harry. I'm not supposed to, but I do"

At a loss once again, Harry replied with the only logical, and wholly true, response: "I love you too. I never thought we'd ever come close to this. Like this." Harry blushed, and Draco smiled like no one ever got to see him smile. Then he took Harry's hand and stepped out of the shower, both of them radiating happiness.

"Merlin's pants! Draco, of all blokes!"

Harry and Draco's eyes snapped up in shock. Sitting on the counter in front of the mirror, looking completely casual and smiling like the Cheshire cat, was Blaise Zabini.

_**Dundundun….Blaise picked a great day to go bother Draco, didn't he? I have decided that yes, there will be a chapter 3, and yes, this will be a full length story. Enjoy! Review/Favourite/Translate!**_


	3. Theatrical

_**Look at me, I'm on a roll! Thanks to all reviewers/favouriters, and thank you to Loufoc' for the translation work. :]**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Draco stood covering Harry in a sort of protective, confrontational stance, made rather comical by the fact that he and Harry were both naked. All sense of humor vanished from the room when Draco spoke in a hard, cold tone more like the one Harry was used to hearing.

"Blaise, out. Now. Go down to the common room and leave us be. Breathe a word to anyone and I'll curse you into next week. Got it?"

Blaise raised his hands in defense; "Yes, Prince Malfoy," he said with mock reverence. Lowering his hands he returned to his casual, joking tone: "But really Draco? Harry bloody Potter of all people! You should get Collin Creevey in here, sell signed nude 8x10's, you'd make a fortune!"

Draco snarled, literally snarled. "I already have a fortune, Zabini, now get the fuck out of my private suite."

"Fine, fine, I won't say anything. Enjoy your prize, Draco." With this, Blaise exited the rooms, laughing to himself on the way down to the common room.

"Bloody git" Draco muttered. Then he looked at Harry, who was in shock, an apology in his eyes. "I'm sorry about him. He shouldn't have seen you, I'm so sorry."

Harry said nothing except to wonder, "How did he get in, anyway. You said last night that the lock responds only to your touch."

"You're pretty observant when you're drunk, Harry. I charmed it so that he could get in, since he's supposedly my best friend. Big mistake."

"Agreed."

Draco took his hand and led him out of the bathroom. Picking up his clothes from the floor, Harry realized he had a dilemma. "Draco, I have a bit of a problem here. I can't walk around the school in leather pants."

"Oh, but they look so good on you, love. Frankly, you're Harry Potter and you're openly gay, you can walk around in whatever display of flamboyance you want, people will still stare at you."

"People like you?"

"Me? I'd simply follow you around like a lost puppy. Drooling."

"Malfoys don't drool, Draco," said Harry in a frighteningly spot on impression of Lucius.

"True."

"Okay, so I still have a problem."

Draco rolled his eyes, picked up his wand and flicked it at the wardrobe, which, upon opening, revealed that it was actually a walk-in closet filled with all sorts of clothes. Harry gaped. Draco walked into the closet and selected a few things, donning them and standing in the closet, waiting. Harry followed, picking out a pair of light-wash jeans and a black tee-shirt that said 'What are you staring at?'

"Quite appropriate," commented Draco.

"Thought so," replied Harry.

"Especially since you're going to need to walk through the common room to get out of here, and no doubt Blaise has run his mouth to half the school by now."

Harry swallowed. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you do whenever someone starts a rumor about you, Harry? Walk proudly and ignore the whispers. You can deny it if you want, but you don't have to on my behalf."

"You…want to go public?"

"Blaise has already gone public for us. The question is: What are we going public as?"

"I don't know."

Draco sighed. "Fine, I'll say it then. Harry, would you like to be my boyfriend? Officially? Merlin, that sounds childish."

"I know what you mean, Draco. Yes. Besides, if we're going to have our sexual escapades broadcast to the school, shouldn't there be a relationship to back it up?"

"It's only logical, Harry, love." Draco stepped forward and kissed Harry's lips briefly. "I'd be honored to be with you."

"I love you, Draco."

"I know you do. Who doesn't?"

"Ronald Weasley."

"Noted. I love you, too."

Draco did indeed spend twenty minutes styling his hair, and when he was finished, the pair approached the staircase leading down to the Slytherin common room. Draco offered Harry his hand.

"The great Ice Prince likes to hold hands?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"We're together now, everyone might as well see that while they're staring at us."

Harry swallowed and took Draco's hand. They slowly descended the staircase, and when they reached the bottom, they began to hear insults being hurled at them from all corners of the room.

"Shirt-lifters."

"Traitor."

"The Golden Boy and the Ice Prince, never thought I'd see the day."

Pansy Parkinson screeched like and angry owl and fainted into an armchair. The rest of the Slytherins murmured and whispered, until Draco stepped forward and got everyone's attention: "Alright, all of you, listen up!" Everyone listened.

"I'm sure you all know by now, courtesy of a certain big-mouthed Italian, that I have been romantically involved with Harry James Potter. Any details of our activities that he has given you are most likely very skewed. Ask for details, you get hexed into next week. Give Harry grief from this day forward, and you'll regret ever having been born. And don't bother spreading rumors, everyone will know by breakfast anyway. Harry and I are going public as a couple." He glared daggers around the room, wrapping a confident arm around Harry's waist, pulling him close and leading him out of the common room. Some first years that had been blocking the exit parted like the Red Sea when Draco approached.

Once they were out of the common room, ascending the staircase out of the dungeons, Harry spoke.

"You sure do have a lot of power over them." Harry said. He was slightly turned on by Draco's control of the others in his house, his dominant presence, his articulate, commanding voice. And all that was Harry's now.

"Blame it on the name. When Father dies, I'll practically own a good piece of this place. And the others have basically been taught not to mess with me. They may be intolerant, narrow-minded assholes, but they're Slytherins, they're not stupid and self-preservation is their main concern. They catch on fast."

"I see. I still think it's kind of...sexy." Harry said, watching Draco's face and stepping subtly closer to him.

Draco smiled. "Let's take a walk, Harry. Wait for everyone to go to breakfast. We don't want anyone to miss our coming out."

"You were always one for theatrics."

"Malfoys love an audience. I also sing, dance, and play the piano."

"Are all these rules written down somewhere in the Malfoy vault? On the longest roll of parchment ever made?"

"No, you just learn them from living in the same house with my folks for sixteen years."

"I see. Speaking of dancing…" Harry trailed off, not sure if he should tell Draco what he did at the club last night.

"What about dancing, Harry?" Draco asked when he didn't continue.

"Draco, there's something you should know. Something you did at the club last night."

"Oh Merlin. Tell me." Draco appeared to be bracing himself for impact.

"I don't think I should, it might make you mad," Harry hesitated, half just to provoke his blonde lover, and half out of genuine concern.

Draco looked at him with forceful eyes, eyes that had to know something, eyes that were too damn persuasive to refuse, just like his voice. Harry had to give in.

"Last night, at the club, you…danced. You stripped."

"I WHAT?" Draco appeared to have begun hyperventilating.

"You, er, you stripped. On stage. Afterward, you kissed me and told me it was all for me." Harry laughed uneasily, trying to lighten the mood.

"Gods, Harry, people know me there." Draco had his hands over his face and Harry realized he was laughing quietly.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him close in what he hoped was a comforting embrace. "They were all drunk out of their minds, Draco. No one mentioned your name. They probably don't even remember your, er, performance, much less know it was you."

Draco looked at Harry, seemingly comforted. "You're probably right. Thank you. But Gods, that's so embarrassing, what you must think of me. Draco the stripper. I do the stupidest shit when I'm shitfaced."

"Draco, I think you're bloody wonderful. If it makes you feel any better, you did a really great job."

"I'm good at everything, Harry."

"Of course you are."

"Alright, let's go, everyone should be at breakfast by now. Time to make our grand entrance."

"You're so show-offy, Draco."

"Oh, come on, I'm dating Harry Potter. Me! Who wouldn't want to show you off?"

"Stop talking about me like I'm an object, damn it."

"Stop talking like a girl. Come on, love." Draco took his hand and led him with that determined stride towards the Great Hall. Reaching the great oak doors, Harry swallowed thickly. "I'm a little scared."

"Harry, you've faced Voldemort five times and come out to the wizarding world once already. You can't be scared."

"Are you scared?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Of course not."

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry lightly for moral support. "It'll be fine, we've both dealt with gossip and stares before. Nothing new here."

Harry took a few deep breaths. "Right."

"I love you, Harry," Draco whispered as he took Harry's hand and pushed open the grand doors. Heads turned one by one by one, and the chatter in the Hall gradually ceased. Harry was suddenly reminded of the saying on his shirt: "What are you staring at?" The silence pressed against his ears, he couldn't move, he didn't know what to do. Naturally, Draco did. He stared around the Hall, seemingly making eyes contact with everyone in the place. Then he turned and pulled Harry against him, kissing him deeply, with all the love he had. Harry couldn't help but kiss back. The Hall erupted in noise. Screams, insults, laughter, talk, even cheers from Ginny, Blaise, and a few girls and gay boys, open or not. The boys broke apart and backed up from each other until they were only in contact by one hand, like tango dancers. Harry looked at Draco, smiling widely and mouthed "Theatrical." Draco turned with an exaggerated flourish and strode off towards the Slytherin table. Excited talk began in the Hall again as Harry walked to the Gryffindor table, beaming. Ron looked white as a sheet, frozen in shock. Harry assumed that, had he not been frozen silent, he would have been screaming mad, so he let it be. Ginny was beaming, and Hermione was shaking her head with that same knowing smile. Dean and Seamus smiled too, and unseen to the rest of the table, their hands overlapped on the bench on which they sat.

Ten minutes later, Ron finally came to. "What the hell was that, mate?" he asked, still sounding shocked, "I mean, I know you went out with him once, but what the fuck? In front of everyone, too!" Ron was becoming angry. "Why didn't you tell me first, I thought we were best friends! It's weird enough knowing you're a shirtlifter without having to watch you snog Malfoy!"

"Ronald! Stop it!" cried Hermione, "you're being an arse!"

Ron was shocked into silence again by Hermione's comment. She looked at Harry sympathetically, placing a hand over his on the table. "I apologize for Ron's terrible attitude. Now, would you care to explain exactly why that display was necessary?"

Harry wasn't sure where to begin. "Well, we went out, and it was really great and—and we went back to his room afterward and, um-"

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron, Hermione cutting his rampage short with a deathly glare.

"We don't need details, Harry, we just want to know why."

"Well, we figured out that we've both been, er, harboring feelings for each other for a while, and we're sort of, um, together now." Harry finished with a blush and a slight smile.

"I can see that." Hermione looked at him as if he was expected to continue.

"And, um, we figured we might as well come right out, since Zabini caught us and told the Slytherins. Avoid rumors, you know? And, well, Draco has always been one for theatrics." Harry elaborated.

"You're calling him _Draco_ now? Merlin, the ferret's finally driven you mad!" Ron commented sharply.

Harry was suddenly fed up with Ron "He's not a ferret, Ron. He never was what we thought he was, he doesn't want to follow in his father's footsteps and serve Voldemort. He apparently loves me, and that's more than I ever hoped for, and damn it, I will not have you stand in the way of our happiness! When you're ready to talk like adults, come find me. Until then, leave Draco and I alone or so help me I will hex your mouth off. Maybe then you'll stop going on like a crazy person."

Harry stood up and walked purposefully out of the Hall. He didn't see Draco following him out until he heard the door shut behind him a few moments too late. He turned around and saw Draco looking at him with a concerned expression.

"I take it Weasley didn't react too well."

"Just stuck in the mentality that you're evil, and apparently a little homophobic as well. What about your House?"

"Well, Blaise has always been supportive, but being gay in Slytherin sends a lot of crap your way. Pansy had a fucking cow; I'm surprised you didn't hear her screaming. Insufferable bitch." A calmer face, then a small smile replaced Draco's scowl as he looked at Harry. "It doesn't matter. They all know now, and if they've got a problem, they can suck my dick."

Harry looked lewdly at him, "That's my job," he said, fighting a smile at his immature comment.

Draco smirked. "Yeah, well, I have yet to see it happen."

"Touché" said Harry, pressing a light kiss to Draco's lips. Suddenly, the boy's heard a shutter sound and looked up a small figure toting a Polaroid camera running away from them.

"Fuck." Harry cursed.

Draco was surprisingly unperturbed. They had, after all, just come out to the entire school. And considering the speed at which gossip spread in this place, the entire wizarding world was sure to follow suit, naturally. He started to laugh, until Harry was laughing with him. They gasped and gripped each other tightly to stay upright. Draco tried to speak through his fits of laughter:

"Creevey…the little shit!"

_**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I'm excited about the boys coming out together though. Not sure what to do next. Leave a review with suggestions for anything, dramatic events, smut scenes, etc. Much love!**_


	4. Doubt

_**Hello! Here is Chapter 4, and in case any of you are interested, Loufoc''s French translation has been published! Thanks! I thank you all for reading and reviewing and subscribing and all, it has kept the story moving. You all inspire me with your Drarry love!**_

When the boys recovered from their laughing fit, Harry turned to Draco and suddenly looked worried, "What do you think he's going to do with that photo?"

"Nothing, if I have anything to say about it. Unless, of course, you'd rather come out to the whole of magical England right away?"

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to hurt Draco's feelings. "Well, it's not that I don't want to, it's just, the way it will be profiled in the Prophet…Rita Skeeter's a shark."

"I understand, Harry. We'll do it how we want, when we're ready, okay? But we have to stop Creevey if we don't want our intimate moment on the cover of the Prophet."

"Would Colin do that? I mean, he loves me. You know what I mean. " Harry blushed awkwardly.

"Creevey may be a fanboy, but he's also money-hungry. He's a paparazzo. That's why he carries that camera. Now, come on!" Draco started running in the direction Colin had fled, yelling, "Creevey, you little shit, I'm going to destroy that bloody camera!" Draco and Harry heard footsteps running around a corner but when they rounded the corner, there was no one to be seen in the next corridor.

"Show yourself, Creevey, or it's not going to be pretty when we find you!"

The two waited a moment until Colin slowly came out of where he had been hiding in an alcove behind a tapestry.

"Hand over the camera, Creevey." Draco said in a frightening, stone cold voice that made even Harry shiver. Colin stepped forward and tried to make himself appear slightly more threatening, and spoke: "Not so fast, Malfoy. Now, I wasn't planning on giving this to the Prophet, but I might."

"You'd better not. When we come out is our business."

Colin's eyes narrowed and he smiled conspiratorially "I might. Unless..."

"Unless what, Colin?" Harry asked, wanting to get the issue dealt with as quickly as possible.

Colin narrowed his eyes and smiled perversely. "Unless you let me watch you two shag. Don't say you haven't, because I know otherwise. Zabini told me he caught you two in the shower together this morning. That doesn't happen without a shag."

Harry was speechless. Draco regained some of his composure and spoke:

"You're...voyeuristic? "Draco said slowly.

"You could say that," replied Collin, leering.

Harry was confused. He may not have been a virgin anymore, but he was still relatively innocent. Sexual terminology was foreign to him.

"What does that mean?" he asked, blushing and turning to Draco.

"It means he gets off by watching other people get off." Draco answered, not removing his glare from Colin's mischievously leering face.

Harry blanched. "What? We're not going to let him do that, are we?"

Draco pulled Harry aside, into the alcove where Colin had been hiding, leaving the boy outside the tapestry. Draco cast a silencing spell over them, but still spoke in a hushed tone.

"What do you think we should do, Harry?"

Harry was still trying to wrap his mind around the concept. "Well…is it worth this? I mean, people are going to find out eventually. They all just saw us kiss in the Great Hall."

"True. Okay. We'll tell him."

Draco and Harry came out from behind the tapestry. Harry looked at Colin and said "No way, Creevey. Leak the photo. We don't care. Everyone is going to have to find out sooner or later."

"Fine, but what if I told you I had something else on you, Draco? And that I will not only release this photo, but some others I was lucky enough to get? We could have a full page spread in the Gossip Section!" Creevey said with dark excitement.

"What could you possibly have on me, Creevey?"

"Well, let's just say, to make things interesting, that I'm not going to tell you until you agree to my…condition."

An idea crossed Draco's mind and his expression changed. He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and made like he was kissing his neck. He cast a quick, silent_ Muffliato._

"Draco, what…what are you doing? He's right there!"

"Exactly, Harry. He's voyeuristic. We're distracting him. He likes it. I'm giving us a chance to talk again. Listen, I think we should do it."

"No!"

"Harry, ssh, think of it. It could be kind of hot. Kinky."

"But why?"

"Because, Harry, we both know that we've both done some pretty illegal things. He could have anything. Especially on me. I could get sent to Azkaban the day I turn 17 if we don't. You want me locked up? That will just excite Skeeter that much more when he leaks the photo."

Draco actually kissed him now, biting down on a sensitive place on his neck and soothing the place with warm strokes of his tongue. He moaned loudly and Draco chuckled. "Good show, love, good show."

"Prat."

Draco straightened up and looked at Colin. "Fine, Creevey. We'll .do it. But no touching, you pervert."

Colin grinned. "No touching? Aw, that's no fun. You'll be just like _strippers._"

Draco paled, if that was possible. "You didn't.

"Oh, but I did. I followed you to Teeth last night, and caught your little performance, Draco. Where'd you learn to 'dance' like that, hm? I got photos too, wanna see?"

"No!" Draco and Harry yelled in unison, both angry now. Draco, naturally, was the first to regain his calm and confidence. "When and where, Creevey?" Harry blushed deeply and his head fell into his hands and he groaned.

"The Room of Requirement. Tonight after dinner. Be ready for him, Harry."

"Hey!" Harry said defensively, "How do you know I bottom?"

Colin laughed. "You just seem like the type, what with all the blushing. And him, he just seems _so dominant._" Colin finished lustfully, making Harry scowl. Draco held him close and scowled at Colin. "You make me ill, Creevey."

"Heard that one before, Malfoy!" Colin called as Draco turned them both and strode away holding Harry protectively.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Harry whimpered, settling closer in the crook of Draco's strong arm.

"Me neither. I promise though, I'll make it so good for you that you don't even remember that he's there."

Despite his trepidation, Harry was excited by Draco's promise, and leaned up to kiss him deeply.

"This is crazy, Draco."

"Isn't this whole thing a little crazy?" Draco asked, gesturing between them.

"A little. But it feels right." Harry ventured.

"Mhm," said Draco, closing his eyes and kissing Harry again.

It was a rainy, windy Sunday, so there were no classes, and no Quidditch practice, thanks to Harry and Draco being captains of their teams. Instead of eating lunch in the great hall with their respective houses, Harry and Draco snuck down to the kitchens, and Harry talked the elves into preparing some food for them with little trouble. They took their lunch up eight flights of spontaneously rotating stairs, to the Astronomy Tower. As it was daytime, there was no one there to bother them.

"This is nice, Draco. To be honest, I never pictured you as the type to initiate a romantic picnic."

"Romantic? Who said anything about romance?" said Draco, covering, "I do however, want to be alone with you, away from people like Weasley and Pansy and Creevey."

Harry smiled cheekily at the blonde, "Draco, I think you're trying to be romantic."

"You wish, Potter."

"Oh, ouch, surname. That hurts, Draco." Harry placed a hand over his heart as if horribly emotionally wounded.

"Yeah, you know what else hurts?" said Draco, smirking.

"What?" said Harry cautiously.

"My cock in your arse, but you like that."

Harry smirked back, "That I do, Draco, that I do." Harry lunged for the blonde, and his grey eyes widened as Harry tackled him to the stone floor of the tower. "Oh, no you don't!" Draco said huskily, rolling them over so Draco was on top, straddling Harry's hips. He crushed his lips against Harry's in a passionate kiss, holding his shoulders down against the stone floor. Draco slid his hands down Harry's sides to the hem of his shirt, lifting it and removing it. Harry willingly let it go, and when he laid back down the stone floor was cold against his back. He shivered. Draco took it as a sign of pleasure and continued, his hands venturing everywhere where they could touch bare skin. He began trailing kisses down Harry's jaw line, shoulders, and chest taking a nipple into his mouth and circling it with his tongue, applying gentle pressure. Harry arched his back involuntarily and moaned as Draco continued on his path down to Harry's belt buckle. As he undid it, Harry clumsily unbuttoned his shirt and it fell off his shoulders. Draco went to pull Harry's pants off, but Harry stopped his hands. "Wait, Draco," he said, spotting the blonde's developing hardness, "there's something I want to try." He hastily undid Draco's belt and pulled down his pants. Sliding his fingers under the waistband of Draco's boxers, Harry brushed Draco's erection. Draco shivered. Harry looked up at him and met his eyes. Harry's green eyes burned into Draco, and he smiled, parroting something Draco had said during their first encounter: "I promise, it gets better." Draco smirked, and Harry slid Draco's boxers down. He was staring at Draco's erect cock as he positioned himself accordingly, sliding down Draco's body and causing the rough fabric of his jeans and cool metal of his belt buckle to rub against Draco's bare skin at his pelvis, creating delicious friction. Draco stifled a small moan. Harry settled himself between Draco's legs and began kissing and marking the inside of his pale, muscular thighs with little bite marks and bruises, getting slowly and torturously closer to his mouth's ultimate destination. He was pushing his luck, and he knew it. Draco groaned "Just do it, Potter."

Harry looked up; looking wounded again, with a hint of mischief in his face, "Surname? I thought we were more involved than that. Maybe I'll just leave you be then." He made like he was getting up to get something from the basket of food, until Draco called out in a lustful, breathy voice; "Harry, Harry, love, no! Gods, please, Harry."

"That's more like the Draco I shagged," Harry said, smiling as he bent down again and took Draco into his mouth, as much as he could without gagging. Gods, Draco really was big. He stroked the remainder of Draco's length rather roughly as he began to bob up and down on his shaft, like this wasn't the first time he'd given head. He swirled his tongue around the head, tasting Draco's pre-come. The taste of him was erotic in itself. Harry moaned around his cock and swallowed excessively, causing Draco to cry out in pleasure, his eyes closing tightly.

"Fuck, Harry, where the bloody hell did you learn to give head like that?" he forced out.

"From a blonde in a dungeon one time," Harry said, releasing Draco's throbbing erection for just a moment to answer the rhetorical question. Draco moaned at the loss, "Less talking, Harry. " he practically begged, if Malfoys could beg, which they can't.

"Yes, Prince Malfoy," Harry chuckled darkly, mimicking Blaise.

"Harry, please!" Draco cried, this time he was begging. It was possible.

Harry complied and went down on Draco again, running his tongue up the vein on Draco's underside, cradling his tightening balls in one hand, stroking them gently. Draco said his name like a stage-whisper, a whisper and a scream all at once: "Harry!" as he came forcefully in Harry's mouth without much warning. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he took in Draco's warm, salty essence, swallowing multiple times reflexively, drinking down every drop. He released Draco's cock with a small, wet sound and immediately captured his lips in a bruising, passionate kiss, letting him taste himself on Harry's lips. Draco pulled back and stared at Harry, asking "Was that really your first time giving head?"

Harry blushed and laughed, "Yeah. Was it okay?"

"Okay?" Draco exclaimed, "Harry, that was brilliant. My God, you're so good, I can't believe you've never done that before." He looked at Harry with a hint of jealous disbelief in his face, but then his features softened and he leaned in for a sweet (salty) kiss. "Harry, I love you."

"Yeah, you love me after I give you head." Harry said, his insecurity shining through.

Draco cupped Harry's face in his hands lovingly, but firmly. "Harry, look at me." Draco said in a different tone than he had the first time, a sterner tone. "I told you, I've loved you for three years. Do you think I'm manipulating you for sex?"

Harry looked at him apprehensively "You were drunk when you said that, Draco. And you said you'd _wanted _me for three years, not loved me. And, well, you are a Slytherin. Manipulation is kind of in your job description." Harry just couldn't believe he emotions he was feeling could be returned towards him from this beautiful boy, almost man that he loved.

Then Draco pulled Harry's face to his, crushing their lips together in a chaste kiss. There was no lust behind it. Draco was trying to tell him something. He was pouring all the emotion he was never allowed to show into that kiss. As the kiss deepened and increased in intensity, Harry saw that that emotion was indeed love. Draco Malfoy felt genuine love for him, and it made his spirits soar as he returned Draco's feelings through touch, holding him close and kissing him with as much fervor as Draco displayed.

Draco let him go, still clutching his face, staring at him, emotion still flowing and sparking between them, and he spoke in an emphatic, quiet voice, just inches from Harry's face. Simply; "You see now, Harry?"

Harry wanted to shed tears, but stopped himself and replied, "Yes. I never should have doubted you."

"No, you shouldn't. I'm not going to lie to you, Harry. You understand?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Harry." Draco said gently.

"I'm s….um, I mean, I love you to, Draco."

Draco pulled Harry to his chest and just held him there, and sitting next to their mostly full lunch basket, it was now closer to dinnertime, and they were silent. Until Harry broke the spell. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do about this thing with Creevey?"

Draco sighed and then laughed, kissing Harry's hair, "I told you, Harry. You won't even know he's there." He winked at him., and Harry smiled.

_**And that's Chapter four! Colin Creevey is voyeuristic? What? Well, someone suggested a threesome, but I couldn't manage it, I'm sorry. So this is what you got, it should be interesting, and I hoped you liked it. Also, did you enjoy the slight romance/drama/slash in this chapter? I enjoyed writing it. In the words of a reviewer "We have to have Harry giving Draco head." Heads up [bahahaha], we MIGHT see a little more of Dean and Seamus in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Review, review, review!**_


	5. Rehearsal

_**Hey guys! I'm glad some of you cared enough to review the last chapter. And I'm glad you don't totally hate the whole voyeuristic Colin thing. You might hate it by the end, *gulps*. Here goes nothing...**_

The next morning, Draco and Harry met at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower and walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand, and Harry was reminded of the night they came out in the Slytherin common room.

"Draco, you _do _like to hold hands! You sap!"

"Do you object?" said Draco, smirking.

"Not in the slightest," replied Harry, leaning up and kissing Draco briefly.

They entered the Great Hall and parted ways with a squeeze of each other's hand. As Harry approached the table, he noticed Dean and Seamus beaming straight at him. He sat down.

"What are you two so happy about?" he asked good-naturedly.

Seamus and Dean shyly lifted their hands, and Harry saw that they were linked. His eyes widened.

Seamus spoke. "We realized, Harry, that if you can be with Malfoy, we should be able to be together, too," said Seamus, still beaming. We came out to the other Gryffindors in the common room early this morning, before you were up. We're going public now, and the way news travels in this place, we figure it won't be long before the whole school knows what's up. Dean wanted to come out something like how you and Malfoy did, but I'm a bit shyer than he is. At this Seamus blushed lightly and smiled at his partner. "Was that grand entrance of yours Malfoy's idea?"

Harry laughed lightly, smiling at the mention of Draco, and answered "Draco sort of led the way on that little display, yes. He says 'A Malfoy loves an audience.'" Harry parroted.

"Got that right," said Dean, and then he smiled at Harry and continued, "Well, we support you and Malfoy's relationship, as long as he doesn't hurt you. And we want to thank you for having the courage that they say all Gryffindors have, and showing us how to be brave too. So…thanks." Dean finished, glancing at Seamus.

Harry smiled warmly at his friends. "You're welcome, mate, and thanks for supporting Draco and I. Merlin knows we'll probably take out share of crap for this. People just can't wrap their heads around it, you know?" The other boys nodded and all three resumed eating.

When breakfast ended, Harry quickly spotted Draco's trademark platinum hair in the crowd exiting the hall. It struck him then how he had been unconsciously finding that hair in crowds to identify Draco for the past few years, but had thought nothing particular of it before. Now, he made his way toward the blonde as quickly as possible, navigating the crowd until he came right up beside his lover. He slipped an arm gently around Draco's waist, and the taller boy smiled down at him, presumably happy to see him. They walked in silence towards the Potions room in complete contentment, until Colin Creevey came into view, carrying his camera as always, walking along the other side of the hallway in the opposite direction. He crossed the hall slyly. As he approached, Draco's calm face twisted into a dangerous scowl, Harry looked straight ahead, stone-faced. Colin leered at them, moving closer. Draco pulled Harry possessively closer against him, and Colin spoke in a low voice as he passed "Hi boys. Can't wait until tonight."

"Keep walking, Creevey" Draco said in a menacing tone.

"I hope you boys haven't decided to back out of our deal. I'd really hate to have to leak these photos to the _Prophet_" Colin said patronizingly. Harry knew he didn't mean it for a minute.

Draco was ready with a scathing comeback: "I'd be all too happy to show you what you can never have, Creevey. Now keep walking, before I get angry."

"Oh, I think it's a little too late for that, Draco baby." He passed uncomfortably close to the pair, and Harry felt Draco's frustration with the younger boy mounting by the second. Harry himself was becoming rather irritated with the boy. Where did he get off calling Draco _"baby"? _Harry struggled to keep his expression blank as Colin walked away, until Harry felt the shorter boy's left hand graze the cleft of Harry's backside. Harry's body stiffened. This did not go unnoticed by Draco, who whirled around to find Creevey simply ogling the black haired boy's behind. Colin grinned and Draco was a foot away from him in an instant. He wound up and punched Colin in the face, a right hook under his chin to his jugular. Colin tumbled to the ground, the breath knocked out of his lungs. Draco loomed over him frighteningly, drawing his wand. Before Colin could stagger to his feet, Draco shot a _Petrificus totalus _straight at him, and he hit the floor again like a stone. Although he could not move, Harry knew that he could hear. Draco leaned down close to Colin's face and growled "Don't you _ever _touch my boyfriend again. And don't call me 'baby', you disgusting little shit." Draco opened the door to a nearby broom closet and moved to shut the door. Harry spoke up, "Draco, his camera! We could destroy the pictures and then we wouldn't have to go through with this whole mess!"

Draco smirked at Colin's immobile body. An idea crossed his face. He pointed his wand at Colin's head and said _"Obliviate." _Brilliant. Now Colin wouldn't remember how he came to be in this situation when he came to. Harry approached Draco and hugged him from behind. "You're brilliant," he said kissing Draco's neck lightly, "Now we don't have to go through with this and cater to his disgusting kinks."

Draco turned, a strange expression on his face. "Oh no, Harry, the memory spell wasn't that strong. He won't remember that I assaulted him, but he'll still remember the deal. The thing is, I know some pretty nifty curses having to do with…gratification, or rather, lack thereof. We're still going to…perform for him, put on the show, but, how shall I put this...he won't be able to climax, Harry. We'll leave him needy, having been _thoroughly _satisfied ourselves."

Harry gaped. "Draco you're…evil," he said, grinning at his boyfriend.

Draco grinned back. "I'm a Slytherin, and a Malfoy, my cleverness and sadism is inborn." He picked up Colin's camera from the dusty closet floor, pointing his wand at it and saying "Reducto!" The camera exploded, sending pieces flying everywhere. Draco peered inside what was left of the camera and scowled. "It's not even a Wizarding camera. This is Muggle film," he said distastefully, pulling the film from the reel and setting fire to it. When it was thoroughly destroyed, Draco _Scourgify_'d the ashes away and the couple exited the broom closet, shutting the door. Harry cast a _Tempus _charm, suddenly very aware that they were extremely late for Potions.

That evening, Harry barely touched his dinner. He had nervous butterflies. Except, they weren't butterflies. They were big, ugly, mutant moths that battered his insides with their spastic wings. Or something.

After dinner, Harry stood pacing back and forth in his dormitory. The moths had somehow grown to record size in record time, AND he had apparently done something to piss them off. He had never felt more nervous in his whole life. The worst part was that he couldn't tell Ron or Hermione. Ron would literally explode and Hermione would have a cow, a whole herd of cows, in fact, say he was degrading himself, which he was. And that Draco was a bad influence on him. Which he was. Harry battled with himself. Should he try to convince Draco to back out? After all, it was all basically a sick game now that the pictures were destroyed, right? No, Draco would never agree to that. He had to go. It was getting late.

Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and crept down the stairs and out of the common room. As he slipped silently around a corner, he felt someone come up beside him. It was Draco. He turned to Harry and smiled. So he knew he was there, then? Harry stepped closer to the blonde and briefly revealed himself to lift the cloak over Draco as well. The Slytherin boy smiled. Harry looked perplexed.

"How did you find me?"

"Logic, chance. I figured you couldn't be too far from Gryffidor Tower, so I just started walking in that direction."

"But you came from behind me."

"I took the long way."

"Why?"

"No reason." Draco looked confident, but Harry suspected Draco was just as nervous as he was.

"How did you see me?"

"I didn't. I can sense your magic. It comes from spending so much time…so close to you." Draco pulled him close under the cloak, and breathed this last phrase sultrily into his ear. Harry smiled and pressed closer. Now that Draco mentioned it, Harry realized it went both ways. He hadn't noticed before, but he could detect Draco's magic in a crowded room and feel it emanating from him now. Harry leaned up and kissed his lover on his pale cheek. Draco surprised him when he pulled Harry close against him and kissed him deeply, grinding slowly against him, reminiscent of their first date in the club. Harry felt heat rise to his face.

"Draco, I'm trying to walk here. What are you doing?"

"Turning you on," Draco chuckled, kissing the dark-haired boy's neck.

"W-Well yes, but wh-y?"

"Have you forgotten what we're on our way to do, Harry? I don't reckon you were already very hot and bothered when you left the common room. This is just, reparation." To punctuate this sentence, Draco gave Harry a smart slap on the arse.

"Damn it, Draco. How can you be so cavalier about this?"

"Harry, I got up in front of a club full of people to strip for you. For you. They didn't matter. Creevey doesn't matter. It's just you and me. To Creevey *I'm not real. I'm theatre. And you and I…this is just rehearsal. ** But to me, it's real. To me, we'll be making love, just us. Now please relax." Draco finished, sounding slightly –emotional? —as they approached the Room of Requirement.

_**Eek, sorry. It's just, it was already about as long as the other chapters, and I'm still working on the actual slash scene, but I wanted to put SOMETHING up. I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me. *Braces for hateful reviews, or no reviews***_

_****Did anyone catch the Gaga reference? I'm a pretty big fan, as you may have gathered, and I just had to work it in, seeing as Draco's "theatrical" tendencies have become a theme. In Draco's little speech toward the end, I quoted Gaga as her alter ego, Jo Calderone, from her monologue from the MTV Video Music Awards. Go to the MTV website to see it.**_


	6. Angel

_**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Found some typos while I was re-reading the previous one. Sorry about that.**_

As they approached the door, Harry became impossibly more nervous as Colin Creevey came around the corner opposite them. Draco clutched Harry protectively closer. Colin approached the pair nonchalantly, lust already apparent in his leering eyes. But it became abundantly clear when he spoke:

"Hello boys" he drawled.

"Don't come any closer, Creevey. Not one step."

Colin held up his hands on the defensive, "A bit snippy tonight, Draco. Don't be like that."

"I'll be however I want, you little pervert."

"Fine, Draco, be that way. Alright, well, let's get this little rendezvous started, hm?"

Colin began pacing in front of the room; Harry presumed that he was preparing the room. His stomach churned as he imagined the kind of place Colin would conjure up in which Harry and Draco were supposed to make love. Then Drco stepped forward, stopping Colin in his tracks.

"Now you listen here, Creevey: I'm doing you a favour. A sick, sexual favour. I assume you discovered your camera had been destroyed when you woke up in that broom closet. So I really have no negative incentive to be here. Beggars can't be choosers. So you'll do what I say."

Colin seemed unfazed. "Demanding….I like it. Fine, Draco, you conjure the room."

"Thank you," said Draco in a sickly sweet, calm tone that somehow still dripped with hatred for the younger student. Draco stepped forward and began pacing in front of the room. Harry stayed poised closer to him than to Colin. Better safe than sorry, as if he wasn't already sorry enough just for being here. But he had to admit, he relaxed just the smallest bit with knowing Draco would be the one to imagine their surroundings during the ordeal. Now he _just might _have a prayer of enjoying himself.

When Draco was finished preparing the Room of Requirement, he turned to Harry and spoke calmly "Harry, love, why don't you go in first?"

"I, um, I don't think…" Harry started, still terrified at his situation.

"Harry, _ go._" Draco said insistently. Harry read his face and realized this was part of some Slytherin plan of his, so he walked up to the door and opened it slowly. Walking into the space, he heard the other two follow. Draco was leading Colin to a chair in the corner. He could feel Creevey's eyes on his back, ogling him, most likely.

_Ah, so you're a distraction, _his mind made the connection.

Sure enough, while Colin was otherwise occupied, he heard Draco mutter "Petrificus Totalus", and a light thud as Creevey's stiff form fell into the chair, which Draco had at least had the mercy to make somewhat comfortable. Then Harry heard another spell uttered: "Ingratificae indefinite". The anti-climax curse. So now Colin couldn't move, speak, or come. Harry loved his boyfriend so much.

Said blonde then turned to Harry, strode forward and placed his hands firmly on Harry's chest, advancing upon him in a kind of awkwardly graceful dance, respectively, until the back of Harry's legs hit the edge of a large, plush bed in the center of the room, decorated in black velvet coverings. It took Harry until this moment to notice the décor of the room. Classy, theatrical, and so quintessentially Draco that Harry had to smile. Draco took the opportunity to capture Harry's smile in a kiss. A burning, deep kiss that almost made Harry forget where he was. He gasped for breath as Draco's mouth moved to his ear, his lover's hot breath against his skin as he spoke: "Just relax, love. Don't think, or you'll never enjoy yourself. It's _just me._" Draco proceeded to ghost down Harry's jaw to his neck, kissing and sucking firmly until he felt Harry relax when he hit _that spot _and Harry let out a breathy moan, still holding back. It felt wrong to be feeling pleasure under the circumstances, even though he knew that was Draco's objective. Pausing to remove his and Harry's shirt, Draco spoke sultrily; "Don't hold back, Harry. Let go. Remember: We're theatre. Put on a show, love. I'll make it easy for you." Pausing to look into his eyes, he added, "I love you."

"I…I love you too," Harry responded, shivering as Draco slid down his bare torso and unbuttoned his pants, sliding the fabric down his legs and off completely, dropping the article off the end of the bed. Climbing off the bed himself, Draco stood before Harry and removed his own slacks, bending over more than would be necessary in Colin's direction. Draco looked up at Harry and his eyes simply laughed. Sneaky Slytherin bastard.

With the both of them in only their underwear, Draco was naturally the first to make the next logical move. He slid his hands deftly under the waistband of Harry's boxers. Harry froze and gripped Draco's wrist as he pulled his boxers down, "Wait, Draco, I don't want him to…"

"Don't want who to what, Harry. _It's just me._" He emphasized the last statement by tugging gently on Harry's half-erect cock, gripping it firmly and setting a brisk pace. Harry felt his breath accelerate and heat rise under his skin despite his insecurity. He heard himself making small, pleasured sounds as his erection piqued. Draco stroked him teasingly, slowly, and Harry felt his pleasure mounting inside him, building in his abdomen.

"Draco, please, faster" he pleaded quietly.

"Ah, there's my little film star. Louder, Harry."

"No…" Harry shook his head on the pillow, resisting.

"Yes, Harry. I know you want me. Tell me, louder." Draco's head fell between Harry's legs, which had spread seemingly of their own accord. He took just the head of Harry's erection into his mouth, licking insistently, tightening his mouth around the shaft and humming lightly as he took Harry in deeper. The vibrations sent jolts of pleasure through Harry's body. He moaned loudly, unhindered now. Draco dug his nails into Harry's hips, _a signal, _Harry thought. Harry took the hint and spoke through his pleasure, louder now: "Draco, please, oh yes, so, so good, don't stop!" Strangely, hearing himself speak the words so wantonly aroused him even more. Draco chuckled, sucking hard as Harry began bucking his hips involuntarily. Draco shocked him when a pale, slender finger began tracing his entrance. The sensation sent him plummeting over the edge, coming hard in Draco's mouth and calling out desperately.

"Good show, love." Draco whispered as he let Harry go, kissing him deeply, letting Harry taste himself on his lips. "Now it's my turn. On your hands and knees, love."

"Draco…" he began, but the feeling of a lubrication spell at his entrance halted his protest. Damn Draco's impeccable wandless magic skills.

"Harry, sit up and turn over onto your hands and knees." Draco demanded, cupping Harry's arse and stroking his skin. "And I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk back to Gryffindor Tower. I'll have to carry you." The strangely romantic end was punctuated by a light kiss to Harry's cheek, of all platonic places. Harry shuddered and obeyed, displaying his taut arse to all eyes in the room. Draco mounted him and slowly slid inside his lubricated entrance. A twinge of pain brought a grimace to Harry's face, but then Draco began to move inside him, and it was replaced by pure pleasure. A string of unintelligible words and sounds fell from Harry's lips as Draco set a pace faster than anything Harry had felt before. A pale hand reached around and gripped the base of Harry's cock, keeping him from coming prematurely, as the blonde panted hotly in his ear, "You like this, love? My huge cock moving inside your flawless arse, my skin on your skin? Answer me."

"Yes, Draco, yes."

"Good, because if you didn't, this would all be for naught." With this Draco released him and his orgasm hit him full force. He saw stars and then his vision went white. He collapsed onto the bed as Draco's climax followed. They lay collapsed on the velvet-laden bed, straining to catch their breath. No thoughts of Colin came even close to entering Harry's mind until Draco stood slowly, retrieving his scattered clothes from the carpeted floor. He tossed Harry his discarded articles and located his invisibility cloak.

Draco drew his wand when he was dressed and pointed it toward Colin, still rigid (in two ways) and bound to the armchair.

"Don't wake him up, I don't want to deal with that. I mean, look at me."

Draco willingly obliged to the non-request, smiling and saying, "You just got shagged, and love, you look fabulous. But I'm not too keen on him seeing my boyfriend in such a state. That's a privilege I must insist be reserved for me. Which is why I'm lifting the curse, but on a delayed basis. We leave, and he wakes up in a few hours, and has to sneak back to his dorm. Hope he get's caught by Snape with that tent in his pants."

"You're not going to….relieve him?"

"Oh, no no no, where's the fun in that? That he'll have until tomorrow morning. Around say, breakfast."

Harry looked at his smugly smirking lover blankly for a moment, then burst into laughter. "Draco, you're amazing," he gasped.

"I know. Have you tried standing up yet?" The blonde raised an eyebrow and winked.

Harry presently attempted that very action, and failed miserably, groaning in pain and falling back down onto the bedcovers.

"Aw, I'm sorry, love."

"I regret nothing," said Harry breathlessly.

Draco strode over to the bed and gathered his lover in his arms. Harry made no move to resist, feeling sleepy as he was.

Carrying Harry out of the room of requirement, Draco shot an impossibly well aimed _Scourgify_ over his shoulder, cleaning the soiled bedclothes out of habit. Looking down, he realized the dark haired boy in his arms was fast asleep already. He didn't bother wearing the cloak as he walked through the hallways. When he got to Gryffindor Tower, he talked the blushing Fat Lady into letting him in to put Harry to bed. Laying him on his four-poster adorned with red and gold, the Slytherin decided to stay here tonight. He lay beside the Gryffindor, nestling his form against his body, and watched his angel sleep.

_**Well, there you have it. I hope it wasn't awful! Review please!**_


	7. Shock

_**Not many reviews on the last chapter. : ( Am I losing readers? I certainly hope not. I love you guys. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **_

Ron Weasley awoke in a strange position, startling when he realized he wasn't looking at the inside of his canopy, but rather into the wide eyes of a slightly concerned, slightly smug-looking Draco Malfoy. The redhead sprang to his feet, wavering slightly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my dorm, Malfoy?" He whirled around and started fumbling for his wand under his pillow for his wand. Floundering, as it was in fact on the floor next to where he had been a moment ago, he turned and looked at Draco with a displeased, helplessly bewildered expression. The blonde sighed and quirked an eyebrow toward the disheveled, shirtless, sleeping brunette beside him. Ron was blank-faced before realization dawned and his face contorted "Aaarrrghh, gross!" He gripped his head and stumbled into the bathroom.

Draco chuckled, dressing leisurely and lying down next to Harry as the brunette began to wake. He rolled over and his sleepy eyes were met with Draco smiling down at him, propped on his elbow.

"Mornin'" Harry said thickly, his voice deeper with the early hour.

"Good morning, Harry. Do you feel alright this morning?"

Harry's brow furrowed in slow thought, considering the question with his morning-muddled mind. He realized now that there was still a twang of soreness from his lower back down, and smiled.

"Wonderful," he said, dreamily remembering the night before through a thick haze of lingering sleep.

"Good." Draco paused for a moment, and then continued, "Weasley's a rather spastic individual, isn't he?"

Harry laughed throatily and replied, "Yep, that's Ron. Did I miss something?"

"I woke up and got out of bed, and he was lying there shirtless on the floor, sleeping, snoring like no other. He about had a fit when he woke and saw me leaning over him."

"He has a tendency to fall out of bed," said Harry. Draco nodded slowly, seeming perplexed. "Mhm, I see that."

Harry moved slowly as he got out of bed, crossing the room to his wardrobe and dressing slowly, eyes on Draco, who was the picture of relaxation, sprawled on his bed and watching him, smiling. Harry returned to the bed and lay down close to Draco, snuggling into his chest. He heard the bathroom doorknob click, and Ron emerged dressed, with his head down. As Ron looked up, Draco gripped Harry's jaw and kissed him passionately. The blonde took great glee in hearing Harry's ginger friend squawk at the sight. He let Harry go and casually looked at Ron, suppressing a laugh as he intoned, "Yes, Weasley?"

"You…ki….and he…but you're…GAH, EW." Ron attempted speech, then whirled in resignation and stomped down the stairs to the common room. Once he was gone, Draco burst into mirthful laughter. "Articulate," was his only comment.

"Well, you kind of traumatized him," said Harry laughing shortly while his head spun from the kiss.

"That was exactly my intention," said Draco smugly, standing and pulling Harry by both hands to his feet, and slinging an arm around his waist, pulling him toward the bathroom. Shoving him lovingly through the door with a simple command turned innuendo: "Clean yourself, you're dirty" Harry's day had begun.


	8. Headline

I'm so sorry you guys. So, so sorry. I kind of wrote myself into a corner and couldn't think of plot advancement for the longest time. I'm not sure if I'm even happy with this chapter, but it's something after so long at least.

After cleaning up and walking hand in hand with Draco out of the common room and down to the Great Hall, Harry found himself halted in front of the great mahogany double doors. Draco stood in front of him and looked down at him, a strand of corn silk hair partially obscuring one eye.

"Draco, I cannot believe last night actually happened." He said in a low voice, with a small smile.

"Really? I would've thought the fact that you could barely stand up this morning would have been enough to prove to you that you didn't dream those shenanigans."

"True, I suppose" Harry replied with a quiet laugh and a playful glance at his boyfriend. Draco pushed the giant doors to the Hall open, took two steps in, and stopped. Harry's mouth fell agape, Draco's expression hardened into the coldest of Malfoy scowls. The blasted photo of their impromptu affection was plastered everywhere! Polaroid prints littered the walls, and the four banners hanging from the ceiling to denote each of the House tables were somehow enchanted to display the snapshot in—quite literally—living color. First years pointed with faces aghast and confused. Students in Harry's year snickered and pointed at the pair from behind palms. Harry was used to being stared at and talked about, but the state of shock he was in didn't allow him to even acknowledge the whisperers today. Suddenly, Draco clamped a strong Seeker's arm around Harry's waist and began steering him about-face and out of the Hall. But something occurred to Harry as he came to his senses. If the picture was here, where else did it end up. As if on cue, hundreds of owls began swooping into the hall in a flurry of feathers and birdcalls. Harry squirmed out of Draco's grip, shooting him a look that said; "I'll be right back, please don't murder anyone while I'm gone." Harry sprinted to the Gryffindor table, and was immediately accosted by questions, comments, and even a few japes and laughs, none of which he responded to. He presently located Hermione, who met his eyes with a deerlike expression of shock. Before she could get a word out, he asked her frantically, "Hermione, the _Prophet_?" She numbly handed him the copy that was in her hand. The front page read: "House Rivalry: Resolved?" above the very same picture that adorned the Great Hall. The byline read—of course, who else?—"Rita Skeeter".

"Fuck" Harry cursed, before whirling around and booking it back to Draco who stood still fuming at the door.

"We have a problem," Harry said, thrusting the periodical before Draco's eyes. The infuriated blonde simply gripped the paper and held it to his side, grabbed a hold of Harry once again, and steered him on their original course out of the Great Hall without a word.

Harry soon gathered that Draco was headed towards the Room of Requirement, which, conveniently, Creevey should have been leaving just about now. Sure enough, as the pair approached the entrance to the room, not yet hidden, forth emerged a sleepy-looking and confused amateur paparazzo with no camera, but a rather amusing "little problem." Harry might have giggled had the circumstances not been so dire, and had there not been nearly tangible waves of unadulterated rage radiating from the boy by his side.

Just as Colin looked up to see the boys, an expression of anger and slight shock crossing his face, Draco shoved the paper in his face and demanded, "What the fuck is this, Creevey?" We had a deal, we held up our part, and we destroyed you camera, besides. So how did this photograph of an intimate moment in our lives that is NO ONE ELSE'S BLOODY BUSINESS get published to the front page of this slanderous rag? Do you realize you've put both of our lives at stake? You really have no fucking clue, do you, you worthless gnat? Now talk. Admit you broke a deal for a quick thrill and a few Galleons, or I'll make you wish magic wasn't real."

By this point, Draco's voice was wildly fluctuating with rage, from low and cold and frightening to loud and hysterical. Colin cowered under his intimidating stance nad gaze. Finally, he spoke.

"I didn't leak the picture. It wasn't me," he said, attempting to keep his voice from shaking.

"You filthy fucking liar! How dare you try to- " Draco started, looking increasingly livid by the second.

Colin desperately tried to plead his case, cutting Draco off with, "Malfoy! I swear, please, just hear me out. It was not me. Someone I thought that I trusted asked for the picture, offered me money for it. I really need those Galleons, Malfoy, my mother's been ill. I couldn't say no. I didn't think anything bad would come of it."

"Bullshit. Not so tough now that you don't have anything to lord over us, are you? Now confess before I get thrown in Azkaban like my piece of shit father for the use of an Unforgivable."

"Malfoy, please, my mother really is ill. But that's not the point, the point is; I didn't leak that picture, at least not to the_ Prophet._"

"Who did, then, Creevey?" said Draco, taking on the tone of someone who was tired of hearing too many lies.

"Ginny Weasley."

**There you go guys, very short chapter and a bitching cliffhanger, I know. But sometimes writing cliffhangers motivates me to write more. Reviews on how this was written would be much appreciated. Thanks, everyone. **

**P.S. My fiance's playing the HP soundtrack to motivate my creativity. I love this man. **


End file.
